H O N E Y
by aicchan
Summary: “Jangan cemberut begitu. Hari ini special ‘kan,” Neji mengusap wajah Sasuke, “hari ini... sudah 3 tahun kita hidup bersama, dan sudah 2 bulan juga anggota keluarga kita bertambah.” Special NejiSasu's Day Fic. Enjoy :D


**H ****O N E Y**

Disclaimer: PUNYA OM KISHIMOTO MASAHIIII XDD

Pairing: NejiSasu

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**WARNING!!! NC-17!!! PWP!!**

**I'M GOING CRAZYYY!!!!!**

**4rd Series of NejiSasu PWP XDD**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Menyebalkan!!" Neji melempar jasnya ke kasur. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang asik dengan game di PS3 yang menyala sejak tadi.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Neji menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa empuk itu, "biasa. Kena ceramah dari direktur. Padahal yang salah bukan aku."

"Hmm.." Sasuke tidak memperpanjang obrolan dan kembali asik dengan gamenya.

Itu membuat Neji kesal, "kau ini, aku sedang bete kau malah asik main game. Hibur aku sedikit donk."

"Malas. Ujung-ujungnya kau pasti menyeretku ke tempat tidur," jemari Sasuke dengan lihat menekan tombol di joystick berwarna hitam itu.

Neji menghela nafas, lalu dia memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke, "oh.. jadi kau tidak mau menemaniku?" bisiknya dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Sasuke.

"Neji!!" desis Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi dia tahu itu percuma, "oh ayolah.. biarkan aku selesaikan game ini sebentar."

"Tidak mau," Neji mulai menciumi tengkuk Sasuke, "kau terlalu menggoda untuk aku lewatkan begitu saja," seiring ucapannya, tangan Neji sudah menyusup ke balik kaus yang dipakai Sasuke, menikmati panas tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Nejii..." Sasuke menggeliat, "kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali!!"

"Masa bodo," Neji melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari joystick yang langsung jatuh dengan suksesnya ke karpet. Dia tersenyum saat Sasuke pasrah saja begitu Neji membaringkannya di sofa, "kau memang istri yang pengertian," dia meraih tangan kiri Sasuke dan mencium sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis pemuda itu, "untung saja aku cepat-cepat mengikatmu. Kalau tidak kau keburu bosan padaku."

Wajah putih Sasuke berubah merah, saat bibir Neji menikmati bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Tak lagi dia coba untuk berontak dan Sasuke menikmati setiap sentuhan Neji pada tubuhnya.

"Mm.." kedua tangan Sasuke kini melingkar di leher Neji dengan rapatnya. Dia menikmati sepenuhnya saat lidah Neji menjelajah ke dalam mulutnya, "nng.." tubuhnya bereaksi merasakan sentuhan itu.

Neji pun tak sungkan untuk mencicipi seluruh bagian tubuh Sasuke yang bisa dia sentuh. Kedua tangannya memenjara tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukan dan belaiannya. Membuat pujaan hatinya itu menggeliat liar mencoba untuk membebaskan diri.

"Ahh!!" Sasuke menarik nafas sedalam yang dia bisa saat Neji mengakhiri cumbuan di bibirnya.

Neji tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Sasuke, "berapa tomat yang kau habiskan malam ini? Ciumannya seperti meminum jus tomat segar," dia melepas beberapa kancing hem putih yang dia pakai, "tapi menyenangkan kok," dia pun membuka kaus hitam Sasuke dan melemparkannya begitu saja.

Sasuke memandang sebal pada pria berambut panjang di atasnya itu.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Aku tahu kau juga menantikan hal ini seharian," Neji membelai perut Sasuke, mengikuti bentuk yang sempurna itu, "kau tidak pernah berhenti membuatku merasa penasaran padamu."

"Hah? Penasaran?"

"Ya.." Neji merendahkan kepalanya dan menciumi dada Sasuke yang terekspos itu, "penasaran kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa membuatku merasa puas untuk menyentuhmu."

"Nn!!" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan lidah Neji memanja sebuah titik sensitif di dadanya, "ahh..."

"Dasar tidak sabaran," Neji terus menikmati kenaikan suhu tubuh Sasuke, lalu dia membuka kancing celana jeans pendek yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Mmm.. si-siapa yang.. tidak sabaran?" Sasuke pasrah saja saat Neji melepaskan sisa kain terakhir yang melekat di badannya, "aahh..." dia menggeliat pelan saat tangan Neji menyusuri kakinya.

Berikutnya tak hanya jemari Neji yang memanja, bibirnya pun turun mencicipi kulit putih Sasuke itu. Sasuke seperti ikan yang terdampar di pantai. Nafasnya tersengal meminta oksigen, tapi Neji tak memberinya jeda waktu sedetikpun untuk bernafas dengan tenang.

"Ah!! Haahh!!" Sasuke menurut saat Neji mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke sandaran sofa itu dan dia juga membiarkan Neji menikmati sisi tubuhnya yang kini telah dimanja dalam mulut kekasihnya itu, "nng.. Neji..." Sasuke membenamkan kemarinya di rambut panjang Neji saat panas membara menjalari perut dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Uhh.. ahh.. Neji..."

Suara Sasuke semakin tak terkendali saat Neji mempercepat apa yang dia lakukan pada kekasihnya itu. sensasi tak tertahankan mulai terkumpul dan tak terbendung lagi.

"Nejii.. ahhh!!" Sasuke mengangkat paruh bawah tubuhnya, meminta supaya Neji membebaskannya dari siksaan yang begitu menggoda ini.

Tapi Neji tak begitu saja menuruti apa keinginan Sasuke. Dia terus saja menggoda dan terus membakar Sasuke dari dalam.

"N—Nejii... ahhh!!" Sasuke nyaris separuh duduk sekarang, bertumpu pada sikunya, dia mencoba membuat Neji mengabulkan permintaan tak terucapnya.

Namun sampai beberapa menit berlalu, Neji tak juga membebaskan Sasuke. Dia terus memanja kekasihnya yang kini kembali tergeletak pasrah, sibuk mengerang dan memohon padanya.

"Aa... aaahh..." tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat saat Neji mengisapnya begitu kuat, "n-Neji.. Ne..jiii..." gejolak dalam tubuhnya tak lagi sanggup dia tahan, tanpa bisa dia kendalikan, seluruh tubuhnya menyerah detik itu juga, "aaahhhh!!"

Neji tak menyisakan setetespun bukti kenikmatan yang dia dapat dari Sasuke. Dia menikmati sampai detik terakhir saat kekasihnya itu melepaskan hasratnya yang semenjak tadi tertahan.

"Aah.. ngghh.." Sasuke menggeliat saat kini jemari Nejilah yang memanja bagian tubuhnya itu, kali ini Sasuke tak diizinkan untuk menahan apapun dan segera saja dia membasahi jemari itu dengan cairan hangat.

Neji pun melepaskan Sasuke, lalu tanpa ragu dia membersihkan jemarinya dengan lidahnya, "kau benar-benar kekasih yang sempurna," lalu dia pun memposisikan tubuh mereka sehingga Neji tidak akan kesulitan untuk menuju ke langkah selanjutnya.

"Neji..." Sasuke memandang kedua mata lavender Neji. Dan detik berikutnya seluruh pandangannya menjadi gelap dan tubuhnya terbanting kembali ke sofa begitu dia merasakan tubuhnya terkoyak tanpa peringatan, "AHHH!!"

Neji mengerang merasakan panas di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Ahh!! Neji.. ahh!!" Sasuke memeluk Neji saat kekasihnya itu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menciumi leher Sasuke. Seolah tak peduli pada sakit yang terasa, Sasuke terus saja mengikuti setiap gerakan Neji yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya terbang melayang.

"Sasuke..." Neji mencium bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lapar, "inilah alasan utama.. ahh.. kenapa aku tidak pernah bosan.. padamu.."

Sasuke membalas ciuman itu, "emm.. kenapa?"

Neji memeluk rapat tubuh Sasuke, "karena setiap kali aku menyentuhmu seperti ini..."

"Aaahhh!!" Sasuke mengerang saat Neji menemukan titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya, "ngghhh!! Haahh.. Neji..."

Neji tersenyum, "kau selalu saja seperti saat pertama aku mengklaimmu sebagai milikku," dia pun terus menyentuh titik yang sama. Menikmati setiap erangan dan desah nikmat Sasuke yang terus terdengar tanpa henti.

Ruangan kamar mansion yang luas itu terasa begitu sempit bagi mereka berdua. Seakan mereka membutuhkan ruang tak berbatas untuk melepaskan semua rasa yang mereka punya. Neji tak pernah puas meski Sasuke telah takluk berkali-kali padanya, namun Sasuke sendiri tak pernah merasa puas untuk menikmati kesejatian mereka berdua.

"Ahh!!" sekali lagi Sasuke tersentak saat jemari Neji menambah kenikmatan yang dia rasa dengan memijat dan memompa sisi tubuhnya yang terlupakan sejak tadi. Seiring gerakan Neji dalam tubuh Sasuke, stimulasi dari luar pun semakin membakar gairah mereka berdua.

"Neji.. Neji, akuu.. aahh..." Sasuke tak sanggup meneruskan apa yang akan dia katakan karena Neji terlebih dahulu memenuhi apa yang dia pinta. Dan akhirnya, entah untuk yang kelima atau yang keenam kalinya, Sasuke meneriakkan nama Neji penuh kepuasan. Dan kali ini dia pun merasakan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh ledakan kepuasan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Mmm.." Sasuke merasa rileks saat Neji menciumi wajah dan lehernya dengan lembut setelah mereka mengakhiri kemesraan mereka malam itu. Dia pun mengerang pelan saat Neji memisahkan tubuh mereka kembali menjadi raga yang berbeda.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini," Neji mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat, lalu dia membopong tubuh kekasihnya itu untuk membaringkannya di tempat tidur yang selamat dari kekacauan malam ini.

Segera setelah tubuhnya terbungkus selimut hangat, Sasuke bergelung seperti anak kucing yang manja.

Neji berbaring dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu. tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka terlelap dalam tidur yang damai.

.

#

.

PRANG!!

Sasuke terbangun mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah itu, segera dia duduk dan melihat sekeliling. Neji sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya, Sasuke pun turun dari tempat tidur dan menjadikan selimutnya sebagai 'pakaian' darurat lalu dia keluar dari kamar itu.

"Neji?"

"Aku disini!" jawab Neji yang terdengar dari konter dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?". Dia pun menghampiri Neji yang jongkok di depan kulkas.

Neji membersihkan kaca-kaca yang berserakan, "jangan kemari! Aku memecahkan botol madu."

Sasuke pun berhenti di sebelah meja marmer panjang di dapur itu, "ada-ada saja. Hari masih pagi begini," Sasuke melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

"Aku kan hanya ingin memberi kejutan pagi untuk istri tercintaku yang membuat malamku sangat menyenangkan," Neji membuang kaca-kaca itu ke tempat sampah dan dia menuju ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangan.

Tapi saat itu tangannya tertahan oleh Sasuke yang entah kapan sudah ada di sebelahnya, "Sasuke?"

"Ssshh," Sasuke meraih tangan Neji yang berlumuran madu itu, "aku juga ingin memberi kejutan padamu," lalu dia membimbing jemari Neji dalam mulutnya dan mulai menjilati madu yang terasa lebih manis dari biasanya itu.

".. Mm.. Sasuke..." Neji tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan hal macam ini. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana lidah Sasuke menari di sela-sela jemarinya. Menjilat habis apa yang tadi terasa lengket.

Sasuke terus menikmati aroma madu itu dan sesekali memandang Neji dengan sorot mata menggoda.

Mendapat undangan macam itu, Neji tak mau lagi menahan diri, "kau ini memang 'nakal'. Perlu di beri sedikit hukuman."

Sasuke tersenyum dan melepaskan jemari Neji, "silahkan saja," katanya dengan nada mengundang..

Enggan berpikir lagi, Neji menarik pinggang Sasuke dan menawan pemuda itu dalam sebuah ciuman. Lidahnya kembali menyecap kenikmatan dalam mulut Sasuke yang kini pun menjadi berasa madu.

Tangan Neji menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuh Sasuke hingga dia bis dengan bebas menjelajahi tubuh polos yang menggiurkan itu.

"Mmm.." Sasuke melingkarkan sebelah kakinya pada Neji saat merasakan kalau bagian sensitif di tubuhnya tengah dimanja oleh jemari Neji.

Ciuman itu berakhir dan berganti dengan cumbuan di leher. Neji menyandarkan sasyke di meja marmer itu sementara dia duduk bertumpu pada lututnya dan menghadap langsung pada hidangan pembuka pagi itu. menggantikan jemarinya, mulut Neji kembali mengulum pusat kenikmatan pertama di tubuh Sasuke.

"Ahh.." Sasuke bertumpu di meja marmer yang dingin itu saat Neji menikmati sarapannya, "hhaahh.. Neji.. aahh.. per.. perlahan saja.."

Neji menurut dan dia pun memperlambat gerakannya. Namun seberapapun kecepatan gerak Neji, tetap saja Sasuke tak bisa bertahan lama, dalam hitungan detik, pemuda berambut gelap itu pun menegadahkan kepalanya dan menyerukan nama Neji dalam kenikmatan yang membungkusnya begitu rapat.

Nyaris saja Sasuke terjatuh kalau saja Neji tidak segera berdiri dan menahan pinggangnya. Kemudian sekali lagi mereka membagi rasa dalam sebuah ciuman.

Neji mengusap punggung Sasuke saat dia menikmati leher putih Sasuke yang sangat menggoda untuknya. Sasuke sendiri membiarkan tubuhnya terperangkap dalam keintiman itu. tapi dia pun tidak hanya diam, dia membuka ikatan yukata tidur Neji dan menyingkirkan helai katun itu dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau setiap pagi kau menyuguhi sarapan seperti ini untukku," lalu dia membalik tubuh Sasuke hingga pemuda itu berbaring pada dadanya di meja marmer, sementara kedua kakinya masih di lantai.

"Ne—Neji.." Sasuke merinding merasakan sensasi dingin di kulitnya.

"Sshh.. ini akan cepat sampai kau tidak akan sempat untuk protes," dan Neji membuktikan apa yang dia katakan.

"AHH!!" Sasuke nyaris menjerit saat merasakan kehadiran Neji dalam tubuhnya, "uhh.. Nejiii.."

Merasakan panas tubuh Sasuke dalam ruangan yang dingin karena AC itu, Neji semakin tak bisa menahan diri. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menciumi punggung Sasuke yang menggeliat pelan di bawahnya.

"Sasuke..." Neji menyusupkan tangannya di perut Sasuke, membelainya lembut sejenak sebelum akhirnya berpindah ke daerah favoritnya.

"Emmm.. aahhh," Sasuke membuka kakinya saat merasakan pijatan lembut Neji.

Sejenak mereka terus tenggelam dalam arus yang tak sanggup mereka lawan. Sampai dalam beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya kembali menemukan tempat dimana hanya ada mereka berdua. Tanpa gangguan..

Neji tersenyum senang dan dia pun mengangkat tubuh Sasuke, "untung aja hari ini kita masih harus bekerja, kalau tidak mungkin aku akan terus memelukmu sampai malam nanti."

Setelah kembali mengangkat dan membaringkan Sasuke ke kasur di kamar mereka, Neji memberinya sebuah ciuman yang manis, "aku mandi dulu. Atau... kau mau mandi bareng aku!! Hmphh!!"

Sebuah bantal dengan suksesnya menghantam wajah Neji, "mandi sendiri sana!" Sasuke mendorong perut Neji dengan kakinya, "dasar kau ini!!"

Neji tertawa dan dia pun menuju ke kamar mandi, _"ahh.. housekeeper pasti protes lagi,"_ batin Neji saat melihat kekcauan yang dia buat di ruang mansion miliknya itu, "... masa bodoh ah," dia pun menutup pintu kamar mandi dan segera membilas tubuhnya.

.

#

.

Malam sudah larut saat Neji kembali ke mansionnya. Salju yang menumpuk membuat laju kendaraannya menjadi lambat. Karena itu dia memacu langkahnya secepat mungkin menuju kediamannya di lantai 20 itu.

"Aku pulang," dia membuka pintu mansionnya dan melihat Sasuke sedang duduk santai di sofa dan menonton televisi, "maaf aku terlambat," dia mencium bibir Sasuke.

"Sudah biasa 'kan kalau kau telat," kata Sasuke cuek.

Neji tersenyum, "mereka sudah tidur?"

"Sudah sejak tadi. Bosan menunggu ayahnya yang pembohong ini," Sasuke membiarkan Neji duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Salahkan kakakmu yang memaksaku ikut undangan dinner."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Hari ini special 'kan," Neji mengusap wajah Sasuke, "hari ini... sudah 3 tahun kita hidup bersama, dan sudah 2 bulan juga anggota keluarga kita bertambah."

Sasuke memeluk Neji, "lalu? Maumu apa?"

"Tidak perlu di tanya 'kan?" Neji segera menciumi leher Sasuke, "kau benar-benar yakin Akira dan Akiko sudah tidur 'kan?"

"Iya.." Sasuke melepas dasi dan juga kancing-kancing hem Neji.

"Bagus kalau begitu," Neji mencium lagi bibir Sasuke, "disini.. atau kita ke kamar?" bisiknya.

Sasuke bereaksi saat nafas Neji menyentuh kulit lehernya, "di kamar saja..." dia memeluk leher Neji dan membiarkan tubuhnya terangkat oleh lengan Neji, "aku tidak mau terima protes terus-terusan dari housekeeper."

Neji tertawa, "baiklah. Hari ini aku jadi anak baik dan tidak akan membuat rumah berantakan. Janji."

"Hn.. aku tidak percaya janjimu lagi."

Neji tidak memperdulikan itu, dia pun membawa Sasuke ke kamar dan segera menutup pintunya.

"_Ya—setidaknya si kembar tidak akan terbangun oleh suara yang bakal dikeluarkan Sasuke nanti,"_ Neji membatin dan tersenyum lalu membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di kasur, "happy anniversary."

Sasuke tersenyum, "happy anniversary..."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**THE END**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ahahahhahaha XDD

Jadi juga nih PWPnyah XD Kilat dalam waktu 4 jam saja. Tengah malam pula. Ufufufufu *tawa mesum*

Okeh!! Silahkan kalu yang mau Ripiu. Saia menunggu dengan sabar disini...


End file.
